1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an accessory for use while fishing, and, more particularly, an accessory and associated methods for temporarily parking tackle, removing tackle from a line, and cutting line.
2. Description of Related Art
Changing tackle, including hooks and lures, is commonly done while fishing, and often needs to be accomplished under conditions when it is difficult to locate and use a cutting device quickly and efficiently. This same problem arises when it is desired to cut leaders from spools of various-gauge line.
In addition, after changing tackle, storing the removed tackle can present a difficulty, especially if the tackle is planned for subsequent use that day and the fisherman does not desire to store it in a tackle box. Fishermen then frequently store the tackle in an unsafe location, such as on the floor or boat console.